tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: The Murderous Missile
"The Murderous Missile" is the twenty-two episode of season two of the superhero action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the thirty-six episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor. It first aired on CBS on April 21st, 1978 Synopsis The episode opens with Diana Prince driving down a two-land highway in the baby blue Mercedes convertible. A fellow on a motorcycle passes her doing a wheel and disappears around a corner. A bit further down the road, she spies the same cyclist lying on the side of the road next to his bike. She pulls over and attempts to offer assistance, when he pulls a gun and steals her beautiful car. As soon as he backs away, Diana ducks out of sight and spins into Wonder Woman and stops him cold. Almost immediately, a sheriff drives up with lights and siren. He asks Diana a few questions, loads the car-jacker into his patrol car and asks her to follow him back into town in order to sign a statement. Diana is annoyed since she is already late for an appointment at the base, but she agrees to follow him. The sheriff calls ahead with the news that he got the motorcyclist he was after, and he's also bringing in a woman. When they arrive in town, he sends Diana to gas up her car and then hauls the unconscious motorcyclist into a cell. When the sheriff and the deputy leave, the motorcyclist regains consciousness and tries to find an escape. He finds a loose brick in the back wall where several tools are hidden. Meanwhile, Diana notices that the townsfolk regard her with more than the usual suspicion. The sheriff takes her to the coffee shop to get her statement, but he's really taking his time about it, and Diana is getting impatient. At the base, Steve Trevor is getting worried. Diana is two hours late. And the fellow in charge of the missile launch reports that the back up control helmet has been replaced with a standard issue flight helmet. Diana has finally gotten away from the sheriff when she finds the gas station attendant has removed her fuel pump, claiming that his was leaking. While waiting her car, Diana is approached by the town fool who sells her a three-week old newspaper and lets her know that there is no public transportation and the only phone is in the house of a lady who is not home right now. When he runs off, she follows for a bit and then decides to investigate some satellite dishes on the hillside. A couple of somebody's in jeeps approach and begin driving circles around her. She ducks under cover, spins into Wonder Woman and tricks one of the driver in to crashing by dodging and weaving. Back at the county lock-up, the motorcyclist has made his escape. Diana Prince returns to town to find Flo, the telephone operator, at home, but she can't get a call out. The line is full of static. Diana hypothesizes that someone might be jamming communications. Flo serves Diana a cup of drugged tea, but the motorcyclist is able to warn her from the window just in time. Diana meets with Mac, the motorcyclist. He is able to tell Diana that everyone in town is an impostor. They were all lured away on a free trip to Las Vegas. He also tells her that there is a mysterious generator in the barn at the end of town. Diana sends Mac to the base while she goes to check out the generator. Back at IADC headquarters, Steve Trevor has compiled a list of everyone who has been fired from the project for security reasons, but he hasn't come up with any real leads. When Diana gets to the barn, she spins into Wonder Woman, crashes through the wall and deflects some bullets before subduing the gas station attendant, but the sheriff grabs George and threatens to "ventilate" is his head if she doesn't let him lock her up until their caper is completed. Wonder Woman jumps into the rafters and swings from one to the other as if they were uneven parallel bars. The sheriff is so distracted that she is able to knock him down on her dismount, but George hits her the face with tranquilizing gas. The missile test begins as scheduled, but before the test can be completed, the missile is stolen by George, who is wearing the backup control helmet. Mac arrives at the base and delivers Diana's message to abort the Athena launch. While the townspeople are celebrating their successful hijacking of the Athena missile, they discover that their food and drink has been poisoned by George who is not planning to sell the missile. Instead he is planning to construct more of them and hold the skies hostage. Wonder Woman wakes up to find herself chained hand and foot to the floor of a jail cell. She breaks her bonds and breaks out of her cage. She is administering to the unconscious towns folk when she hears the missile take off again. George has left on a motorcycle and instructed instructed the missile to follow him. When Wonder Woman arrives on the street, George is out of sight, but she can hear the motor and deduce which way he has gone. She spins into a motor-cross outfit and pursues. the chase ends in a game of chicken in which George falls off his bike. Back in town, the townsfolk have all regained consciousness and are being hauled away in handcuffs by the military police. Diana calls Steve and learns that George is really a scientist that was working on the project until it was discovered that he was in communication with a foreign government. Diana recommends Mac receive a special commendation for his help on the case. Cast Starring Co-Starring Gallery Wonder Woman 1970 Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Eyes Wonder Woman 1970 Ear.png|Wonder Woman Ear Category:Wonder Woman/Season 2 episodes Category:Wonder Woman/Episodes Category:1978/Episodes